Un Marido A Precio Fijo
by anonima1623
Summary: Kagome intentando independizarse, viajó lejos de su padrino. Ahí encontró el 'amor', en el cual se confió. Concibió matrimonio, avisando orgullosa a su familia, más sin embargo el engaño la hizo presa. Por orgullo, ¿Qué hará? Historia no mía.


Un Marido A Precio Fijo

Capítulo 1: RECIÉN CASADOS 

_El mundo es una ofensa grande, _

_De donde brotan millares de ofensas _

_pequeñas> _

_X _

**Tojiro Higurashi.  
****>>**Hotel Ritz.  
>>París.  
>>Llegaré expreso con mi marido. Cariños.  
>>Kagome>>

**Kouga Mizuki.  
**>>Hotel Ritz.  
>>París.  
>>Lamento disgustarte, Kouga. Me casé esta mañana.  
>>Kagome>>

- ¿Los enviará en seguida?- preguntó la muchacha al encargado de telégrafos de la pequeña estación pueblerina, pagándole el importe de los mensajes.

- Ahora mismo, señorita. Puede subir tranquilamente el tren. ¿Tiene reservado asiento? El expreso lleva siempre mucha gente.

- Sí, gracias. Mi equipaje ya está arriba.

Kagome se envolvió en su elegante abrigo de piel de leopardo y, con amable gesto de despedida, salió al andén. Rápidamente subió al vagón del _sleeping _donde el mozo había colocado sus numerosas maletas. Un vaho de humedad nublaba los cristales de las ventanillas, a través del cual se divisaba con dificultad un bello paisaje de invierno. Con gesto friolero arrimó las manos al radiador de calefacción y sonrió al posar sus ojos en el anillo de oro nuevecito que su marido le había colocado en el dedo una hora antes.

Era asombroso pensar que ella, Kagome Higurashi, la niña mimada, acababa de casarse. Rió, divertida ante el pensamiento de la mala pasada que jugaba a su padrino y a Kouga. El presumido de Kouga se mordería los puños de rabia al leer su telegrama, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de que con ella no se bromeaba.

Había estado a punto de casarse con él… Todo hubiera ocurrido de un modo distinto si la fatalidad no hubiese hecho que Kagome decidiera repentinamente, la noche de fin de año, ir a cenar a cualquier sitio típico. De esto hacía ya mas de un mes, y aún recordaba la desagradable sorpresa sentida al encontrarse en _Chez Toto, _taberna elegante a la que su padrino la condujo, con Kouga saturado de _whisky, _divirtiéndose escandalosamente en frívola compañía.

Eso cuando aquella misma tarde había vuelto a declararle su amor y a insistir en que lo más sensato que podía hacer Kagome Higurashi, la codiciada heredera, ahijada de uno de los hombres más ricos de Europa, era conceder su mano – y su fortuna, naturalmente- a Kouga Mizuki, elegante y otoñal solterón. Claro que ella aún no le había dado una contestación afirmativa. Pero todos suponían que acabaría por dársela.

Hizo un gesto de desagrado al recordarlo. Atreverse a hacerla de menos con una mujer cualquiera… Sin escuchar a su padrino, que aseguraba que la cosa no tenía importancia, y menos aún en la víctima, que intentaba disculparse a su manera, Kagome, consciente de la tiranía que ejercía sobre aquellos dos hombres, les había gritado que estaba cansada de todo y que se marchaba a recorrer el resto de Europa y a vivir su vida>>. Y se fue, seguida de Koizumi, la doncella, y de una escandalosa cantidad de equipaje.

Varias semanas habían transcurrido. Varias semanas durante las cuales disfrutó, como solía hacerlo casi siempre, con juvenil entusiasmo. Los bellos paisajes de Suiza le hicieron olvidar de pronto los pasados sinsabores.

Se figuraba la escena que seguiría la llegada de sus telegramas. Con toda seguridad, al padrino se le caerían las gafas al suelo e iría con una exhalación en busca de Kouga, quien, a su vez, aparecería terriblemente consternado con su correspondiente papelito en la mano.

-¡Se ha casado, Kouga, se ha casado!

- ¡Se ha vuelto loca!

- ¡No es posible!... ¿Quién será la víctima?

- ¡Quizá un artista de circo! O un _gigoló. _O un boxeador.

- ¡Yo tengo la culpa¡Yo, que he hecho de ella una niña mal criada!

Rió otra vez del curso de sus pensamientos. Un pitido de la locomotora más fuerte que los anteriores la hizo sobresaltarse. ¿Dónde estaba Sesshoumaru¿Por qué no subía? Sería ridículo que el tren se echase a andar y su marido se quedase en tierra.

¡Su marido!>> La palabra seguía sonándole extraña. No parecía lógico que Sesshoumaru, a quien había conocido veinte días antes, se hubiese convertido, tan sólo por unas firmas escritas sobre un papel timbrado, en su señor esposo. Se gustaron mutuamente desde el momento que los presentaron, en el comedor de un club alpino. Kagome miró al guapo y altísimo barón Von Sholer, descendiente de una antigua familia austríaca. Él, por su parte, pareció sugestionado con ella, y desde aquel instante se convirtieron en compañeros de excursión. Cambiaron ideas, sonrisas y opiniones. Sesshoumaru era el camarada ideal. Con sus descripciones le hizo saborear mejor el encanto de los lugares visitados.

De pronto, no recordaba cuándo ni de quien- en los presentes tiempos este detalle carecía de importancia-, había partido la frase:

- ¿Y si nos casáramos?

Y se casaron. Fue tan sencillo que parecía imposible que hubiese tanta facilidad para una cosa tan importante. Sesshoumaru lo arregló todo. Claro que aún no estaban completamente casados. Su matrimonio civil, celebrado media hora entes en la bellísima aldea de Z, debería ratificarse en la Embajada española y celebrar luego, ante Kouga y el padrino., la ceremonia religiosa, al día siguiente de su llegada. Kagome era católica, y Sesshoumaru también. Por tanto, hasta que su unión no hubiese sido bendecida por el sacerdote, no se consideraría casada.

La tarde anterior le había regalado un anillo.

- Te lo pondrás en cuanto firmemos en el Registro del Juzgado, nenita. Así sabrán todos que eres mía.

Y así lo hizo. Apenas hacía una hora que habían firmado el acta matrimonial. Desde el Juzgado salieron hacia la estación, para alcanzar el expreso. El tiempo justo para poner los dos telegramas, mientras Sesshoumaru cuidaba de que los seis baúles y sus dos perritos fuesen convenientemente instalados. Era molesto viajar sin la doncella. Diez días antes, y cuando aún ni pensaba en semejante boda y tenían otros proyectos, la había enviado por anticipado a Viena, con la orden de agurdar allí. Y ahora Sesshoumaru tenía que ocuparse de todos los detalles molestos que incumbían a Koizumi.

Abrió la puerta que comunicaba con el tocador, cruzó éste y entró en el contiguo departamento, que también había reservado. Era su costumbre viajar así, a todo lujo, derrochando el oro a manos llenas. ¿Para que quería el dinero si su padrino tan pródigamente le entregaba, si no para gastarlo como se le antojase? Para eso había ganado el millones con sus fábricas de betún sintético. Con desagradecimiento incomprensible, Kagome odiaba aquel betún que le proporcionaba su bienestar, porqué a causa de el don Tojiro Higurashi era denominado El rey del betún sintético>>. El viejo se enorgullecía del título Ella, no. Recordaba con ira la primera vez que, de pequeña, los periódicos publicaron su retrato con la reseña mortificante: _La princesita del betún sintético. _

Desde entonces, los periodistas constituyeron uno de los grandes odios de Kagome. Nunca más volvió a dejarse entrevistar, aunque las grandes casas editoriales la asediaban con ruegos.

Sonó un nuevo pitido en la locomotora.

¿Sesshoumaru¿Dónde se habrá metido?>>

Salió al pasillo y bajó el cristal de la ventanilla. La pequeña estación tenía animado aspecto. Excursionistas con esquís y equipos alpinos se amontonaban ante los vagones de tercera. Robustas aldeanas voceaban diversas mercancías. Pasó veloz otro expreso en dirección contraria, cuya llegada esperaban para salir.

- ¡Higurashi Kagome¡Higurashi Kagome!

Hasta que no hubo pasado por delante no advirtió al pequeño muchacho que, voceando su nombre, recorría el tren de punta en punta.

- ¡Higurashi Kagome!

- ¡Soy yo!- gritó, sorprendida- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Es usted Higurashi Kagome?- preguntó en alemán, consultando un papel que tenía en la mano.

- La misma. ¿Qué ocurre?

- Esta carta. Para usted. Me la dio un caballero.

- ¿Para mí…?

- Si, Higurashi Kagome- repitió, saltando al andén y alejándose.

Un negro presentimiento la sobrecogió. Contempló estupefacta el sobre blanco, vulgar, en el que una letra –tan conocida- había escrito su nombre. Con los ojos agrandados por el asombro leyó:

_Kagome: lamento causarte un disgusto, pero no quiero llevar las cosas más lejos de lo que ya han ido. Me queda un resto de caballerosidad. No puedo, por falta de tiempo, extenderme en detalles. Sólo te diré que, a pesar de tus aires de independencia, eres una chiquilla inexperta que no debiera andar sola por el mundo sin protección de sus papás. Desde el momento en que te vi, comprendí que eras presa fácil para un gavilán como yo. Ha resultado facilísimo conseguir tu confianza. Las ricas herederas deberían ser más cautas. _

_Me llevo el sobre con los treinta mil francos que me diste a guardar al salir del Juzgado. Para ti es una insignificancia. Pero es el fruto de mis trabajos. _

_Me consta que no sufrirás con este desengaño. No creo que quieras a nadie que no seas tú misma. Fácilmente podrás anular la tonta ceremonia de hace unos instantes. Soy casado- Sesshoumaru.>> _

* * *

¿Y? que tal, como están… Esta es una novela escrita por la grande ¡Luisa- María Linares! Me encantó, la encontré en la biblioteca de mi escuela. Créanme, me encantó. Ojalá puedan dejarme un review diciéndome si sí la actualizo o no… quiero hacerles pasar un rato grato y esta novela me gusto muchísimo. La historia no es tan larga pero tampoco corta, **NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD. **A quien este leyendo este fic, gracias y saludos. Cuídense.

Su amiga, Anonima-.-.-


End file.
